No One Needs to Know
by emmettsmyfave
Summary: Nessie catches herself thinking about Jake in a way she never has before. What will she decide to do? Follow her heart? Or her head? One-shot


**Just a little something I thought of when I heard "No One Needs to Know" by Shania Twain. Nessie doesn't know about imprinting. One-shot.**

No One Needs to Know

He is so hot. Tall, handsome, muscular…Quileute.

Wait! What am I thinking?! He's my best friend, not some guy at school! What was happening to me? I can't have a crush on my best friend! It's just not right! And even if everyone at school thinks he's hot, that doesn't mean I can. He's like a brother! And what if he ever finds out? What if Dad tells him! _Oh no! Daddy, PLEASE don't say anything to him! It'll make my life miserable!_

He smiled and nodded my way. _That was a close one. Maybe Jasper was just messing with me?_ I tore my eyes away from Jake. How could I ever think he was cute?

Dad whispered something to Mom. She smiled at me and nodded toward the bathroom. I understood. Maybe Mom could help me understand?

It didn't matter, I had to get away from Jake. Especially if Jasper was messing with me. He didn't look like he was, but he was quite good at hiding it. I grabbed my purse and slid my chair out.

Mom and I went into the bathroom, quickly checking that no one else was in there. "So, what is it that Edward wanted me to talk to you about?"

"It is so embarrassing. I don't want to tell anyone," I cried into her shoulder.

"He said it had something to do with Jacob?" she questioned, looking for more information. My Mom was good at that. Always getting the information that you didn't want to tell without knowing that she was asking for it.

"I think I have a crush on him," I mumbled into her shoulder hoping she wouldn't understand me.

"I see." Of course she would hear me.

"It's just that I think of him like a best friend and brother, not a guy I want to date."

"Is it only recently that you've been feeling this way?"

"Yeah. Please tell me Jasper's just playing a trick on me," I begged.

"You know he would never do that to his favorite niece, Ness. And it's only normal that you think of him that way. It happens to a lot of people. Why don't you just give it a try?"

"Because what if he doesn't feel that way about me, Mom?"

"Jake loves you. He loved you as a big brother, he loves you as a friend and confident, he'll love you as a girlfriend too if you let it happen."

"But how do you know this, Mom?"

"Because I've seen it happen a lot, and it's just the way Jake is. His love for you has grown just as you have. He'll love you the same way you love him, forever," she hinted.

I bit my lip. How did she know these things?

"You can always keep it to yourself for now. Let your mind get used to the idea, then tell him. Or you can just tell him and see how he reacts."

"Mom! I would never do that to Jake. He would go into shock!"

"That'd be a first," she laughed. "If you follow your heart, everything will work out. I'm not saying it'll be easy, love never is, but it'll all turn out well in the end."

We left the bathroom as two other girls walked in and headed back to the cafeteria, Mom knowing something that she wasn't telling me, and me not sure what my heart was saying.

Jake was still in his seat, and as I reappeared, the crease between his eyes disappeared. Maybe he did love me in that way too.

Mom was right, Jake has loved me the way I always I've loved him. I sat back down and Jake looked at me questionably. I shook my head, it wasn't something he could help me with.

I was quiet for the rest of lunch, which was very out of character for me. The rest of the family kept glancing my way, but no one said anything. Alice looked at Jasper, but he shook his head. I was dissecting my heart, and grateful that Jasper and Dad weren't saying anything.

My heart was saying go for it, but my head was saying to wait and make sure this wasn't just a one time thing. Mom said follow my heart, but I've always been smart, and my head hasn't let me down yet.

But maybe I could be like Kim had been. Be happy by letting myself love him, but don't let him know it. That could work. And I could always change my mind and tell him some day.

As the bell rang signaling lunch was over, I was confident in my little secret that no one needed to know right now. Well, Dad and Jasper would know. I'd have to make sure they didn't tell anyone…

**I know it's kinda short, but I just thought of it and had to write it down. Now to go enjoy a beautiful day outside! I love SPRING!!**


End file.
